Fracaso de heroes
by MykUniverse
Summary: El equipo magnético ha causado desastres por todo la ciudad… esperen ellos son los buenos… ¡Entonces nadie está a salvo!
1. Chapter 1

Les podría dar una lista de todos los desastres que hemos ocasionado como por ejemplo destruir hospitales, golpear a una anciana en un asalto y morir por envenenamiento, pero, sería una lista infinita de fracasos que no quiero recordar.

¿Quién es el equipo magnético? Solo es un pequeño equipo de súper héroes integrado por dos personas Yazawa Nico una enana de 17 años que se comporta como una idiota y que su especialidad es hacer idioteces, y por mi Nishikino Maki, tengo 15 años y no sabía que problemas me traería al aceptar trabajar con esta Nico.

¿Cómo termine con Nico como compañera? Al entrar a Otonizaka, Otonizaka es una escuela femenina que tiene un gran prestigio, porque, forma a los mejores héroes de Japón o forma mujeres de bien. Mis padres decidieron que yo debía de asistir en esa escuela, ya que, en algunos años mi carrera sería ser doctor y como mi futura responsabilidad sería salvar vidas, tenía el deber de ir a una escuela que me enseñara principalmente valores, sin embargo, deliberadamente decidí unirme al grupo de superhéroes, pero, fui rechazada, ya que conmigo el grupo formaba un número impar, y para realizar misiones en la ciudad debíamos ser dos personas por equipo. Y ahí es donde entra Nico, era especializarme en una mujer de bien o ser una superhéroe, y el camino que elegí me está llevando a un precipicio. Y es obvio porque.

-¡Es el colmo con ustedes! ¿Díganme quien puede destruir dos veces el salón de simulaciones en menos de dos meses?-El salón de simulaciones es el lugar donde practicamos todos nuestros conocimientos para salvar la ciudad.

-¡Ellos Elichi!-dice Nozomi. Nozomi es una chica de pechos grandes, cabello purpura, es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y tiene pechos enormes.

-Nozomi no deberías de responder tan alegremente- dice Ayase. Ayase es una extranjera, de pelo rubio, de un carácter algo energúmeno y es presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Elichi no estoy feliz, sino, preocupada. Al paso que van, reprobaran dos materias- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero es culpa de…

-¡No, es justo!-¡¿Qué no es justo?! Si todo es tu culpa

-Me emparejaron con una chica de primer grado ¡¿Cómo no voy reprobar?!

-Me emparejaron con una idiota. Dime ¿Cómo no voy reprobar?

-¿Me estas llamando idiota?

-¿A quién más le llamaría idiota?, idiota-¡Ya, estoy harta de ti!

-Eres un….

-¡Chicas!-Lo que me faltaba el típico regaño de Ayase

-¿Y si comprobamos, quien es la culpable de que estén reprobando?-dice Nozomi con su aún más típica sonrisa. Que promete que habrá paz mundial.

-¿Cómo?-No, es necesario

-Miren aquí tengo su último examen. La prueba consiste en desactivar una bomba dispersiva que es controlada por un reloj. Díganme de qué color es el cable que deben de cortar según el armado del dispositivo para detener el conteo del reloj.

-Yo le dije a Maki. Que debíamos de cortar el cable verde.

-Pero la respuesta correcta es el de color naranja

-No es cierto. No has estudiado Maki.-Bueno tengo que admitir que he estado distraída por cierta persona.

-Tú eres la que no ha estudiado.

-¿Qué cable cortaron?

-¡El Azul! Imbécil sino me hubieras gritado y empujado hubiera cortado el correcto.

-¡Mocosa! Deja de insultarme y todo es tu culpa por no hacerme caso.

-¿Qué opinas Elichi? Yo creo que la respuesta correcta es el morado.

-Mmm… pues según el diagrama… estas en lo correcto.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Así es, si cortaban el de color naranja solo hacían más rápido el conteo.

-ja ¡El naranja era incorrecto!

-¿Y si cortábamos el verde?

-Detonaban la primera serie de bombas que estaban en el local.

-No estas mejor que yo Nico.

-Pero al cortar el cable azul, solo hicieron que destallara todo al instante

\- Las dos son culpables ¿no lo creen?

Si Nico no admite ser culpable yo tengo porque admitirlo.

-¿Cuál es la otra materia que están reprobando? Nozomi

\- Al parecer es… trabajo en equipo. Que interesante. ¿No lo creen?

-Bueno y qué nos recomiendan-Ya estoy cansada de seguir haciendo simulaciones y no ir a las misiones reales.

-Considero que deben estudiar este libro juntas.

Ayase empieza a revisar uno de sus cajones

-Lo encontré- Por el grosor del libro. Debe ser de 500 páginas. No esperara que leamos ese libro.

-Eli no esperaras que leamos todo ese libro- Por fin concuerdo contigo Nico.

-Pues si quieren aprobar. Además deben de apurarse a leerlo para prestarles el segundo tomo. Como verán el título del libro es Introducción al desarmado de bombas-Ella dijo ¿Introducción?

-Que esperan, tomen.-Eli estira el libro para que tomemos el libro. Me acerco para agarrar el libro pero antes de poder hacerlo. Eli me hace señas para acercarme. Qué me querrá decir.

-Nishikino espero que la próxima vez que vengas al consejo estudiantil veas a Nozomi a sus ojos y no a sus pechos.- Me alejo al instante.

-No estaba haciendo eso-¡Pero que rayos! ¡Se ve amenazante!

-Sino tendré que entrenarte de forma intensiva-¿entrenar?

-Ven a Maki le gusta discutir con todos

-Eso no es cierto- ¡Maldita sea!

-Bueno pueden retirarse

-Suerte en sus exámenes

-Gracias

-Claro-Nico y yo salimos del consejo

-Elichi no creo que leer ese libro sea de gran ayuda.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor opción?

-En realidad estaba pensando en agregar a un tercer integrante a su equipo

-¿Un tercer integrante?

-Ya sabes como el equipo Star. Cuando eran un dúo no funcionaban pero al unirse su tercer integrante fue cuando empezaron a destacar.

-Tienes toda la razón Nozomi pero todas las estudiantes ya tienen pareja

-Cierto pero hace unos días una chica entro en incapacidad por un accidente que tuvo en la motocicleta y ahora su compañera ha quedado sola.

-Puedo ver su expediente

-Toma

-Mmm…. Crees que a Nico le agrade

-De eso, me encargaré.

-No me convence, ya que, cuando su compañera este mejor ella tendrá que irse y volverán los problemas.

-Veras que su llegada tendrá tanto impacto que no será necesario que se una de forma permanente al equipo magnético.

-Bueno si tú lo dices. Entonces le llamare para avisarle.

-No te preocupes yo le llamare. Mientras tú te encargas del papeleo.

-Pero yo no quiero hacer papeleo.

Lástima para Eli como siempre Nozomi la deja haciendo el papeleo pero ¿Quién será la chica que se unirá al equipo magnético? ¿Con su ayuda por fin nuestras protagonistas podrán llevarse bien? ¿Quién es la chica que ha captado la atención de Maki al grado de hacerla reprobar?

Esas son algunas de las muchas preguntas que se deben de estar haciendo, así que, no se pierdan el se segundo capítulo de **FRACASO DE HÉROES**. Y comenten si les gusto o si tienen alguna sugerencia :D


	2. Chapter 2

En el capítulo anterior, nuestras heroínas salvaron….no definitivamente no hicieron eso, bueno entonces atraparon mmm no eso tampoco lo hicieron bueno… ellas ¡Destruyeron!...el salón de simulaciones. Mejor saltémonos este recordatorio y continuemos con el segundo capítulo de **FRACASO DE HEROES**.

-¡Hey! Deja de echarme la culpa de todo

No han paso ni cinco minutos y Nico y yo hemos comenzado a pelear. Son de esas peleas que no parecen tener solución y vas dando vueltas en un mismo punto.

-Puedes callarte y sostén esto-le pasó el libro y ella… ¡Idiota!

-¡¿Por qué dejaste caer libro?!

-Al menos di por favor-Como me gustaría desintegrarla con un rayo láser. Me agacho para amarrarme las agujetas.

-¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para pasar esas dos materias?

-Mmm no lose, si quieres podemos ir hoy a mi casa-Listo, recojo el libro

-No puedo

-Bueno, entonces mañana

-Tampoco puedo

-En ese caso

-Tampoco jueves y viernes

-¡¿Entonteces?!

-Tal vez la próxima semana

-¡¿Próxima?! ¡¿Sabes cuándo son los próximos exámenes?!

-¡Claro que lose! Pero… tengo otras responsabilidades

-¡No es cierto! ¡Solo vas a ir a perder el tiempo!

-¡Y tú qué sabes!

-¡Es obvio! ¡Porque tú eres una chica!...muy linda-¡Ya regreso!

-¿Crees que soy linda?-No solo es linda, también es alegre y destaca en la lista de los mejores jóvenes de héroes en Tokio.

-¿Eh? Tú no, ella- Como siempre ella está sonriendo, saludando a todos. ¿Y si me acerco a hablarle?

-Pues Kousaka-san no es tan linda

-Solo lo dices porque le tienes envidia

-¿De qué? No tiene algo que yo desee

-Mmm fama, amigos, pretendientes ¿quieres que te haga una lista?

\- Y ¿Por qué no le hablas?

-Ya lo he hecho. Solo ahorita no tengo una excusa para acércame.

-No será necesario

-¿Por qué?

-¡Hola! Nico-chan, Maki-chan-Rayos no estoy preparada, me mojo un poco los labios. Mi voz tiene que salir natural.

-Hola Honoka-chan-trato de dar mi mejor sonrisa

-Maki-chan. ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas algo ronca y te vez algo pálida

-Estoy bien

-Pero parece que te estas forzando

-Ahhh-¡Rayos!

-Discúlpala tiene 15 años y apenas está aprendiendo a como ligar…

Esto no estaría pasando sino fuera tan obvia

-¿Con quién estas ligando? Maki-chan- Antes de que Nico pudiera responder le tapó la boca

-No le hagas caso a Nico. Solo lo hace para molestar. Además no es hora de que te vayas- Nico quita mi mano de su boca

-Cierto, estamos en un asunto extremadamente importante

-Lo lamento no lo sabia

-En realidad la que ya se tiene que retirar es Nico

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir ¿No? Así que toma. Ve estudiando.

-¿Y tú como vas a estudiar?- Saco mi celular de mi bolso y le saco una foto a la portada

-No te preocupes ahorita lo compro. Ahora puedes… - Con los ojos le hago señas de que se marche

-Eres una idiota- Antes de irse choca su hombro con el mío

-Maki-chan ¿no te agrada Nico-chan?

-Su actitud. Es desagradable pero no hablemos de ella sino de ti ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

-¡Muy bien! A los reporteros les impresiono que tres chicas de 16 puedan atrapar a villanos con tanta facilidad.

-Si es increíble

-También les gusto que yo pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas con tanta facilidad y de forma entusiasta.

-Bien hecho-con mi mano acaricio su cabeza. Ella se sonroja ante el gesto. Tal vez debería…

-Wow realmente eres impresionante, no sé, si yo pueda hablar en público como lo haces tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Debe ser algo incómodo estar rodea de muchas personas especialmente de fanáticos escandalosos-Es mejor eliminar a la competencia desde el principio

-Para nada me gusto ver su apoyo hacia nosotras

-Oye Honoka-chan. Tal vez suene algo fuera de lugar, pero, me preguntaba si tu…-¡Demonios! Estoy sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Y si me rechaza.

-¿Maki-chan?-Su mirada me está poniendo nerviosa. Vamos deja de jugar con tu cabello y dile.

-¡Hey! ¡Nishikino! Es mejor que te alejes de Honoka - ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenías que llegar?

-¿Umi-chan? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Artículo 57 párrafo tercero del reglamento general de súper héroes de la escuela Otonizaka dice: Los estudiantes tienen prohibido tener una relación amorosa con cualquier otro estudiante pertenezca o no al plantel-¡Ese no iba a ser mi pregunta!...Bueno tal vez en un futuro.

-Umi-chan ella no iba a…

-Sonoda, no sé si lo has notado pero esa regla la rompe todo el mundo-Ok esta contestación hará que lo malinterpreten

-Esta regla fue para que los estudiantes se tomaran enserio el deber de ser héroes. Dime Nishikino aparte de ocasionar desastres con que has contribuido a la sociedad-Realmente este Sonoda se está ganando un buen golpe en la cara.

-Umi-chan. Estas siendo muy grosera

-Honoka. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías de estar con Eli para organizar la visita del próximo lunes.

-Lose pero estaba saludando a algunos amigos.

-No debería juntarte con gente mediocre.-Sonoda simplemente arrastra a Honoka. Sin poder decir algo. Y no he dicho nada. Porque sé que tiene razón.

* * *

¡Estúpida! ¿Quién se cree que es? Primero me insulta, luego me calla y para acabarla me corre. ¿Dónde quedo la preocupación de pasar las materias? Pero no se tratara de Kousaka, porque se empieza a comportar peor que perro faldero.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Nikochi. A Elichi le gusta cuidar sus cosas y si ve su libro maltratado te hará hacer un entrenamiento especial.

-Ustedes dos y sus entrenamientos especiales me tienen harta

-Y yo que pensé que te agradaban.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dirigía a mi casa cuando te vi con las intenciones de tirar el libro de Elichi. Así que tenía que advertiré.

-Por esta ruta nunca llegaras a tu casa.

-Bueno tal vez te seguí.

-¿Para qué?

\- Tal vez para darte una agradable noticia

-Alguien como tú no puede traer una agradable noticia

-Te estas estas ganando un buen entrenamiento especial de mi parte.-Ok esta chica está hablando enserio.

-Lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes mandar por mensaje. Tengo un asunto importante que tratar.

-Es que esto no es algo que pueda simplemente mandártelo por mensaje

-Entonces dilo rápido

-Se unirá una nueva integrante al equipo magnético-No puede estar hablando enserio

-Apenas si me puedo tragar a Maki y ahora simplemente vas a agregar a otra chica a nuestro equipo-Esto realmente se empieza a tornar estresante

-No te preocupes Nikochi solo es temporal. Además a ti y a Maki les caerá bien esta chica.

-¿Cómo es?

-Mañana la conocerás

-Tan pronto

-¡Claro! A lo héroes les gusta actuar pronto.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo

-Por qué no lo intentas ser de forma diferente

-A qué te refieres

-Si con Maki haz sido toda colérica, con esta chica deberías ser amable, tal vez mostrar algo de interés. Si lo haces todo saldrá mejor de lo que esperas. Confía en mí.

-He confiado en ti. Todo este tiempo y mira como he terminado.

-Falta muy poco para terminar Nikochi. No quieres echarlo todo por la borda ¿verdad? Piénsalo, después de todo tú decides.-No sé si pueda… ¿Qué sucede conmigo? He llegado hasta aquí por mi cuenta. Y falta tan poco… Vamos a ver cómo me va con tu consejo Nozomi.

* * *

-¿Por qué nos tienen que citar tan temprano?

-¿Por qué Maki siempre está de mal humor? Hay muchas preguntas sin contestar Maki

-Deja de molestarme Nico. Hemos estado paradas aquí desde hace 10 minutos y todavía no nos permiten pasar.

-Buenos días chicas. ¿Están listas para pasar?-dice Nozomi dándome una sonrisa de complicidad.

Sin apuros Maki y yo entramos al salón. Ella debe ser la chica de la que ayer me estaba hablando Nozomi.

-Chicas déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera de equipo-Eli siempre actuando muy seria.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Por el tono de voz de Maki significa que su enojo ha aumentado.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin. ¡Trabajemos en equipo! ¡Nyah!-Ella dijo ¿Nyah? Me pregunto si todo esto va a salir bien.

Nuestras chicas por fin han conocido a su nueva compañera. Se preguntaran si ella les ayudara en su relación o solo lo empeorara bueno para eso tienen que leer el tercer capítulo de **FRACASO DE HEROES**

Adelanto próximo capitulo

 _-¿Por qué Nico es amable con ella?_

 _-Tiene unos lindos brazos_

 _-Maki te has ganado un entrenamiento especial_


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo anterior, hemos conocido a dos integrantes del equipo Star, Sonoda Umi y Kousaka Honoka esta última es el crush de Maki, que tierno :3 …esperen…creo que fue rechazada por Sonoda. "Umi-chan no debería de meterse en la vida de las demás personas". Bueno y por ultimo pero no menos importante conocimos a Hoshizora Rin y ella es…

-Rara, Nico no podemos permitir que la incluyan a esta chica en nuestra unidad-Nico y yo volteamos ver a esa chica.

-¡Holi! ¡Nyah!-Ella nos sigue saludando

-Ahh ¡Hola!, vez Nico ella es muy rara

-No entiendo que es lo que te molesta Maki. Solo es algo energética y entusiasta casi como Kousaka

-No la compares con Honoka-chan

-Oigan de qué se trata esta junta ¿nyah?

-De cómo le vamos a hacer para deshacernos de ti… Ahhhh-¡¿Cuándo llego ella aquí?!

-¿Ustedes no me quieren en su grupo?

-Claro que sí, no le hagas caso a Maki. En las mañanas siempre está de gruñona-Nico le sonríe a Hoshizora ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!

-Pobre Maki-chan deberías de dormirte más temprano nyah

-¡No me digas que hacer! Y tú… con tal de llevar la contraria

-¡Basta chicas!-

-Pero presidenta, Maki-chan es la que está peleando nyah

-Deja de llamarme Maki-chan y…

-Silencio he dicho. Escuchen bien que solo lo repetiré una vez. Hoshizora será su compañera temporalmente debido a que su compañera esta en incapacidad.

-Y ¿Por qué la unieron a nosotras? Hay más equipos en toda la escuela.

-Si me dejas terminar. Porque ustedes son el grupo más conflictivo y esto podría ser una formar de solucionar todos sus problemas

-No lo puedo aceptar. Me niego.-Ellas no tienen derecho a decidir quién entra y sale de esta unidad

-Ven, Maki es una chica difícil no se puede trabajar con ella

-Tú tampoco eres la mejor compañera.

-Y si hacemos un trato

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-espero que sea algo mejor que esto

-Si ustedes completan sus prácticas correspondientes de toda esta semana les permitiremos tener una misión real, este sábado. Con la condición de que Rin-chan trabaje con ustedes

-Nozomi, nosotras no podemos…

-¡Es enserio, Nozomi!...Bueno no es como que me emocione tener un misión real solo es…

-¡Aceptamos!

-¡Nyah! Nico-chan es muy decidida

-¡Hey! Espera a que yo también diga que si

-Bueno, como yo soy la líder

-Qué tontería estas diciendo. Nuestro grupo no tiene líder y si tuviéramos seria yo.

-Soy mayor que tu Maki, así que, la líder soy yo.

-¿Nico-chan es la mayor? Pero si parece de secundaria nyah

-ja ella lo dijo-Se supone que debería de gritarle a Hoshizora por lo que dijo, pero solo se ríe por qué lo hace.

-Aun si voto porque Nico-chan sea nuestra líder nyah

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Hoshizora?! Además tú no tienes derecho a votar.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora soy parte del equipo!

-¡Maki! ¡Deja en paz a Rin-chan!

-¡¿Rin-chan!?-¿chan? ¿La considera su amiga?

-¡Quién vota porque Nico-chan sea la líder!-Hoshizora levanta la suya y la de Nico

-¡Quién vota porque Maki-chan sea la líder!-Esta chica es muy gritona

-Vez nadie voto por ti, ni siquiera tu-Me las tiene que pagar. No permitiré que me hable con tanta confianza

-¡Chicas! ¡En ninguna unidad hay un líder!, así que, mejor dejen ese asunto por la paz.

-jajaj pero Elichi siempre ha sido la dominante, así que, ella es mi líder-Y ahora empieza el coqueteo entre estas dos tipas.

-Nozomi puedes por favor tomar este asunto con seriedad

-Vamos Elichi, no te enojes. Solo te estoy diciendo que tú eres mi líder

-Y también puedes dejar de contradecirme enfrente de las chicas. Para un momento a tus juegos y dame un momento i-Y ahora es cuando comienza el…

-Momentos de seriedad, momentos de trabajo, momento de estrés dime Eli a que le quieres dar prioridad antes que a mí- Y ahora… ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Nozomi…Ayase… nosotras creo que nos re…

-¡Qué!– ¡Demonios! Ahora su enojo está enfocado a nosotras

-Solo decía que nosotras…

-¡Ustedes aceptan el trato! ¡¿Sí o no?!

-¡Sí, señor!- El miedo ha hecho que contestemos al mismo tiempo

-¡Soy chica!

-¡Sí, señora!- wow nuestra voz sigue siendo uno

-¡Ahora, largo!

-¡Sí, señor!-sin darle una oportunidad de contestar, nos hemos echado a correr.

-Eli…

-No, me llames así Nozomi

-Ya sé, Elichi solo quería ver tu cara de perrito regañado. Eres buena actuando

-Gracias, pero, sino lo hacia ellas se las podrían pasar peleando todo el día

-Oye Elichi ¿todavía quieres un momento?

-Nozomi tenemos que regresar al aula

-Pero yo quería darle un momento a Elichi de besos

-Bueno si se trata de eso creo que las clases pueden esperar

-Esta Elichi me agrada

* * *

-Wow la presidenta y la vicepresidenta pueden dar miedo cuando están enojadas nyah-Lose creo que me dio escalofríos de solo verlas discutir

-Rin-chan, Maki, tengo que regresar a mi salón. Nos vemos a las dos

-¿A las dos? ¿Nyah?

-A los dos son nuestras prácticas

-Y ¿Por qué tan tarde? Kayochin y yo lo hacíamos como a las 10, como lo hacen los demás estudiantes

-Bueno eso es por seguridad de los demás estudiantes

\- Yo también me voy a clases

-¿Vas en el salón A? ¿Verdad?

-Obvio

-Entonces regresemos juntas

-Oye que estemos trabajando juntas, no significa que nosotras tengamos que estar juntas

-Sabes, Nico-chan es muy agradable- jajaj claro

-¿Qué le hiciste a la Nico que conozco?-Golpeo a Hoshizora en la cabeza

\- Y Maki-chan es demasiado agresiva nyah

-Entonces aléjate de mí

-Claro que no, ahora somos compañeras- Ella intenta darme un abrazo pero me alejo. Qué tendré que hacer para alejarla

* * *

El tiempo ha transcurrido muy rápido. Bueno en lo único que he estado pensado es si fue correcto la decisión que tome. Después de todo también coincido con Maki de que esta chica es algo extraña y que me hubiera gustado que nos dieran la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas por nuestra propia cuenta. ¡Ash! Son tantas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza que no se si alguna de ellas está bien. Lo único malo de todo esto es que Maki piensa que mis acciones solo son para llevar la contraria…. A lo lejos puedo ver a una pelirroja y pelinaranja peleando bueno…la única que está atacando es Maki.

-¡Nico-chan! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Nyah!-Rin corre hacia mí y me abraza

-¡Oye! Puedes de dejar agarrar tanta confianza con nosotras

-A mí esto no me molesta Maki

-Maki-chan es la única rara-Rin no deberías de decir eso

-Dime Nico desde cuándo te gusta recibir abrazos de gente que apenas acabas de conocer

-Eso no te incumbe

-¡Ustedes tres van a querer realizar su práctica o a qué vinieron!- Ese señor se ve impaciente es mejor comenzar de una vez.

Esta práctica era realmente sencilla si Maki no se pusiera de nena con tanta facilidad. No es como que quiera echarle la culpa de todo pero simplemente teníamos que pasar una cuerda floja.

* * *

- _Vamos Nico, encontraremos otro lugar por donde ir_

 _-Maki, este el único camino para llegar al ciudadano y salvarlo. Además Rin-chan ya paso._

 _-No viste lo qué hizo para pasar esa cuerda. Y no creo que puedas hacerlo._

 _\- No me importa lo que tus creas. Voy a seguir a Rin-chan-Sé que esto es virtual pero aun así me da miedo caer_

 _-Dame una razón para seguir a esa chica rara_

 _-Tiene unos lindos brazos_

 _-Eso no es un buen punto Nico-chan_

- _Pues no hay razón simplemente lo haré_

* * *

Simplemente Nico decidió seguir a esta chica gato. Acaso no entiende los riesgos de a ver cruzado, no entiende que ella no es muy hábil, sino fuera porque Rin fue a rescatarla cuando iba a resbalar, la practica hubiera terminado en ese instante y con eso la oportunidad de ir a una misión real. Y ¿Qué hice después de que ellas se fueron? Lo único que hice fue quedarme esperándolas mientras ellas regresaban. Me dio tanta vergüenza porque no pude encontrar otro camino

-Maki-chan deberías de dejarte de desquitar con esa lata-Estoy sentada en una banca, mientras trato de tomar una soda, aunque, lo único que consigo es agarrarla con mucha fuerza.

-Deja de molestarme Nozomi- Al voltear puedo ver a Nozomi con algunos botones desabrochados y su camisa algo mojada. Trago saliva.

-¿Qué tienes Maki-chan?

-Nada, solo déjame sola-antes de que me metas en problemas

-Vamos confía en mí y no me iré hasta que me digas

-Es que me molesta no saber por qué Nico es…

-¿Es?

-¿Por qué Nico es amable con ella?

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Claro, la primera vez que nos tratamos, ella me trato de la patada y con esta chica simplemente ha sido muy linda

-No será que a Nicochi le gusta Rin-chan-Mmm eso tiene sentido

-Lástima que Rin-chan ya tiene novia

-Qué pena pero a veces eso sucede-golpe mental deja de distraerte con la provocaciones de Nozomi.

-Y Nicochi es muy sentimental

-Aja- Eso a mí no me incumbe

-Al grado de distraerse y no importarle nada. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Nozomi?

-No lo entiendes Maki. Pensé que eras una chica inteligente

-¡Claro que lo soy! Pero eso ya es algo que solo afecta a Nico

-Y a ti también a ti

-¿Por qué?

-Ella al ser rechazada se sentirá mal y empezara a descuidar algunas cosas importantes como las dos materias que están a punto de reprobar.

-No creo que le guste tanto

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?- En esta situación que estamos nos es bueno arriesgarse

-¿Y qué debería hacer?

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es -Nozomi se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído

-¡Me estas pidiendo demasiado!

-No es para tanto y no veo otro camino

-Tal vez…

-No lo hay Maki-Ok esta situación no me agrada

-¡Vamos, Maki! ¡Acepta y deja de poner esa cara de sufrimiento!- Nozomi me rodea con sus brazos y acerca a su pecho. Sé que solo es para animarme…pero… pero esto es…excitan..

-¡Muy bien es suficiente! ¡Voy a abrocharte la camisa!

-¡Espera Maki-chan! ¡No es bueno que hagas eso!

-¡Quédate quieta! ¡Y déjame…-Hoy no es mi día

-Así que esa es la forma en que Nishikino se comporta con Nozomi cuando no estoy presente.

-Los estas malinterpretando. Yo solo quería abrochar su camisa para que la gente pervertida no la esté acosando.

-¡Nishikino te has ganado un entrenamiento especial!

Ha sido un día interesante para nuestro intento de heroínas. Ahora su camino es incierto y sus decisiones empezaran a tener consecuencias en su relación. Si quieren saber más de ellas y de este universo lea el siguiente capítulo de **FRACRASO DE HEROES.**

Hola bonita noche! xD

Gracias a las personas que han publicado aquí y en mis otras historias, me alegra saber

que se les hacen graciosas,eso significa que están cumpliendo su objetivo, que es divertirlos.

Y por el momento no hay una fecha fija de publicación. Hasta ahorita estoy actualizando casi diario porque estoy inspirado y ya estoy de ¡Vacaciones! cx


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior, el equipo magnético ha aceptado la propuesta de Eli y Nozomi de que se una Rin a su equipo, sin embargo, las cosas siguen saliendo mal para Maki. Nozomi le ha dado una solución ¿lo hará? Mientras que Eli la ha obligado a hacer un entrenamiento especial. Me pregunto de qué consisten esos entrenamientos especiales. Esto y mucho más en el capítulo cuarto de **FRACRASO DE HEROES**

-¡Está prohibido ver y tocar los pechos de Nozomi! ¡Estos son propiedad de Ayase!

-¡¿Acaso también pertenecen a mi hermana?! ¡Di mi nombre completo!-¡Esta loca!

-¡Está prohibido ver y tocar los pechos de Nozomi! ¡Estos son propiedad de Ayase Eli!

-¡Hey! Ayase hasta cuándo va a durar esto

-De aquí a las cuatro

-¡Qué! Pero si son las tres y media

-Si eso quieres de aquí hasta las cuatro y media. Y si insistes nos vamos de aquí hasta las seis. Por mí no hay problema. ¡Qué está esperando! ¡Sigue!

Está prohibido ver y tocar los pechos de Nozomi. Estos son propiedad de Ayase Eli ¡Rayos! Creo que esto nunca se me va a olvidar. Después de un entrenamiento exhaustivo por fin llegue a mi casa. Cierto… hoy tengo que pasar por Kotori a su casa. Me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, pero, estoy tan cansada. Iré otro día, mejor tengo que buscar la manera de…proteger a Nico de las garras de Hoshizora…por así decirlo… aunque no sé ni como comenzar…tal vez deba llamar a mi padre…él no consiguió salvar a mamá de su actual novia pero al menos ya tiene experiencia…esto es vergonzoso…tranquila Maki es normal pedirle ayuda a tu viejo…contesta…

-¡Maki! Que sorpresa que le hablas a tu padre

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien y tú. ¿Estás bien? Suenas algo preocupada

-Estoy bien pa…pero me cuesta trabajo decirte esto.

-¿Quieres venir a la clínica?...Puedo programar una cita y ahí me cuentas lo que está pasando

-¡No es necesario!

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Te cuerdas lo que sucedió contigo y mamá.

-Mmm sí

-Bueno me está pasando algo similar con una chica de la escuela

-Así que a mi linda hija le están bajando la novia. ¡No te dejes!

-¡No es mi novia!

-¿La chica que te gusta?

-Tampoco, es algo más complicado.

-Maki si es tu amiga con derecho es mejor que la dejes ir.

-Tampoco, te digo que es algo más complicado. Dime qué debo hacer para que siga a mí lado.

-En este caso te diría que deberías conocer a más chicas, todavía eres joven y tienes más oportunidad de relacionarte con alguien más. ¿Tienes interés en la chica?

-Se podría decir que si.

-Bueno, en mi adolescencia cuando realmente me gustaba alguna chava lo que hacía para eliminar a cualquier buitre era defender mi relación con guante y espada.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-En primer lugar te tienes que verte más fuerte que tu competencia, intimídala si es posible.

-¿Tengo intimidar a Nico?

-¿Nico es tu competencia?

-No, es Hoshizora.

-La que tienes que intimidar es a Hoshizora.

-Ok entiendo

-Hay algunas chicas que siempre le gusta tener la razón, así que, por el momento todo lo que te diga es ley. También en cualquier oportunidad que tengas trátala como una dama. Si se da el caso abrázala…Permíteme Maki… me tengo que ir. Me hablas para decirme como te fue. En el refri deje algo de comida, lo calientas. Te quiero mi pequeña.

-Gracias pa… nos vemos luego

No suena tan difícil, soy más alta Hoshizora, será fácil intimidarla. Luego todo lo que diga Nico es ley, mmm…si no muero en el intento. Y al final solo tratarla bien hasta abrazarla. No se merece un abrazo mío pero si con eso logro salvarla de las garras de la chica gato que más da. Mañana será un día largo.

He decidido esperar a Nico en la entrada de la escuela, para poder hablar sobre cualquier cosa, algo se me ocurrirá. A lo lejos puedo ver a Nico y Hoshizora hablando. ¡Esta chica! ¡¿Qué hace con ella?! Y ahora viene hacia mí.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Nyah!

-Estoy esperando a Nico

-Mmm ya veo, le estaba contando una historia a Nico-chan. Sobre mi…

-No me interesa

-Hola Maki ¿estas esperando a Kousaka?

-No, te estoy esperando a ti

-¿para qué?

-Quiero hablar contigo-Perfecto todo está saliendo natural

-Ok, solo deja que Rin-chan me termine de contar su historia

-Oye pero yo quiero…-Si dale más importancia a la chica gato

-Durante una semana tuvo que venir con lentes por el moretón y también le desvié el tabique, pero, se lo gano, no debió meterse conmigo y mi mejor amiga. Eso es todo. Ahora si puedes hablar con Maki-chan. Nyah.-Ella me agarra de los hombros y me pone enfrente de Nico. Se va corriendo.

-De qué quieres hablar

-Así… oye de qué estaba hablando Hoshizora

-Me contaba de cómo se metió en una pelea con un chico dos años mayor que ella.

-¿Es enserio?-Vamos Maki no te puedes dejar impresionar. Tienes que mostrarte más fuerte.

-Pues eso fue lo que me contó

-Pues no es tan impresionante. Cuando yo estaba en tercer de secundaria. Le dije al chico que si me seguía molestando lo iba a demandar.

-Oh que miedo-¡Rayos! A ella no la debo intimidar…a olvídalo por su voz me dice que fue sarcasmo.

-Pero tranquila Nico a ti no te haría algo así

-Ahh…Gracias-Nos miramos fijamente…esto es incomodo

-Bueno… nos vemos luego-Nico se aleja

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuándo nos vemos?!

-A las dos en el salón de simulación como siempre ¿no?

-Cierto-¡Maldita sea! Me siento como una idiota. Al final no se me ocurrió nada de qué hablar con ella.

Las clases han transcurrido normal. Aunque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo de meterme en una pelea con la chica gato. No debería de preocuparme. Después de todo si eso llega a suceder…una ambulancia vendrá por mí enseguida…y…no me cobraran nada por ponerme el tabique en su lugar. Es lo bueno de tener padres médicos. Ok. Definitivamente el punto de intimidar a mi competencia queda descartada. Aun así me queda en darle la razón a Nico en todo y ser amable hasta abrazarla. Bien vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Tomen chicas, dos rastreadores y dos wokitokis.

-Pero somos tres.

-Ustedes arréglenselas

-Ese señor es grosero ¿no creen?-Eso no nos debería importar Nico

-Sí, tienes razón

-¿Cómo no los vamos a distribuir? ¿Nyah?

-Creo Rin-chan debe ir conmigo

-¿Estas segura Nico? Podemos ser tú y yo

-Estoy segura, quiero ir con Rin-chan

-Por mí no hay problema, ir sola ¿nyah?-Por mi tampoco hay problema

-Está bien, lo que tú digas

…

-Por qué haces todo lo que te diga. Por primera vez era necesario que me llevaras la contraria y ahí vas siguiéndome como idiota.

-Maki-chan ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

-Dos

-¿Quién es ella?

-Nico

-Que raro. Al parecer todo marcha bien en su organismo.

-¡Tal vez se ha vuelto algún tipo inútil!

¡Inutil! Tú fuiste la que me dio mal las indicaciones. La misión consistía en encontrar un ¡Maldita! Llave y todas las instrucciones que me dio eran incorrectas.

-Nico-chan tú le diste mal las indicaciones a Maki-chan- Por fin alguien está de mi lado.

-La última vez que hicimos este ejercicio Maki me llevo la contraria

-¡Nyah! ¡Falta de confianza!

Que debería de hacer no puedo intimidar a Hoshizora, hacer lo que dice Nico no sirve…cierto el ¡Abrazo!

-¡Abrazo Nico!-Es tiendo mis brazos pero Nico solo se me queda viendo.

-¡Abrazo Nico!-Vamos Nico no me hagas quedar como una idiota

-Para qué el abrazo

-Pues…para celebrar…que a pesar de todo…pasamos la prueba ¿No?

-¡Nya! ¡Que bien! ¡Abrazo a Maki-chan!

-¡Tú no!-Alejo a Hoshizora de mi

-Yo no te voy a abrazar

-¿Por qué? Huelo mal… tal vez se deba a ese jugo que me cayo cuando pase por la puerta B y no la A.

-No, Maki-chan huele bien nyah

-No es eso, hoy estas actuando muy rara. Simplemente siento que no eres tu-Calma Maki…esto no te debe hacerte enojar…sé que piensas lo mismo de ella…recuerda que la tienes que proteger de las garras de Hoshizora.

-Ahhhh ¡No se puede nada contigo!-no puedo aguantar más. Me voy corriendo de ahí

Nada de esto sirve. Acaso el universo me odia….

-¡Maki-chan! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Nicochi?

-Nada funciona. Las chicas son raras

-Maki-chan tú también eres una chica

-¿Dónde está Ayase?

-En el consejo, por qué

-Perfecto-Le quito el jugo que tenía de la mano Nozomi. Y me dirijo al consejo. Probablemente lo que voy a hacer es realmente estúpido, pero, después de enfrentarme a un pasillo lleno de escorpiones. Ya nada me puede dar miedo…Ni si quiera meterme en una pelea con alguien mayor que yo.

-Ahorita no puedo atenderte

-Mira esto Ayase

-¿Nishikino?-Ella voltea a verme y en ese instante roció todo el jugo en sus documentos.

-¡Qué has hecho!

-¡Vamos Ayase! Golpéame pero te advierto que tengo un buen doctor y abogado.

….

-¿Qué otros documentos faltan por archivar?

-Faltan los que están a tu lado derecho y los que están en esa caja

-Es mucho. Hubiera sido mucho mejor arreglar esto con una pelea-Después de llenar todo el escritorio de Ayase de jugo, ella me obligo a ayudarla a hacer el papeleo.

-No tengo tiempo de meterme en pelea con niñitas. Este lunes tenemos una visita importante que debemos organizar. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Nada más me dio la gana ¿Por qué Nozomi no ha regresado?

-No lose, dijo que iba ir por un jugo…le quitaste el jugo a Nozomi ¿verdad?

-Si te digo que sí. Nos metemos en un pelea ¿va?

-Realmente tienes muchas ganas de que te partan la cara. Mañana le traes un paquete de ese jugo a Nozomi.

-Es mucho un paquete

-Entonces que sean dos.

-Bien bien lo que diga el señor

-Soy chica

-Ok señora.

Hoy fue un buen capitulo… bueno no…fue extraño…pero hubiera sido bueno si me hubieran dejado participar. Perdón me estoy saliendo del libreto…ya se acabó el tiempo…ahhh. Entonces sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo de **FRACRASO DE HEROES.**

Hola :D ¡¿les gusto el cap?! espero que si...Perdonen a mi narrador esta algo distraído últimamente

¿HonoMaki?...¿NicoMaki?... Es RinMaki jajaja ntc. No lose todavía lo estoy pensando xD (Diría que NozoMaki pero.. a mi no me gusta el sufrimiento como a Maki)

Nos leemos luego :)


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior….Espera narrador-san déjame esta vez hacer la narración de hoy.-¿Qué estás haciendo Nozomi-chan?-Shh. Bien en el capítulo anterior de **FRACASO DE HEROES** simplemente Nicochi la cageteo. Si ese debe ser el resumen del día de ayer-Ok…sigamos

-Las pruebas se hacen cada vez más fáciles no lo creen ¿nya?

-Chicas andan muy calladas desde la mañana nya

-Saben este viernes Kayochin, por fin va a salir de incapacidad…¡Nya! Es genial…¿Quieren conocerla? Ella es mi mejor amiga y…

-No creo, Nico está ocupada y yo también.

-Bueno… y qué van a hacer hoy. Tal vez podamos divertirnos antes de separarnos. Nya.

-Tengo que regresar a casa pronto

-Voy a ir a visitar a mi hermana

\- Nya…nya…nya…nya

-¿Qué haces?

-Nya…me distraigo…nya…están muy aburridas hoy.

-Miren chicas. Ya encontré el sello. Tomen. No puedo creer que lleven tres sellos seguidos

-Nyah. Verdad que si…Oigan chicas no se vayan.

-¿Sucede algo Rin-chan?

-No sé si escuchaste pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Losé pero ayer en la noche Nozomi-chan me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que era necesario que conviviéramos un rato nosotras tres. Nya

-No le hagas caso a esa pechugona

-Esa cosas son propiedad…Ash…No tengo tiempo.

-Pero ella dijo que me iba hacer un tratamiento especial si no conseguía convencerlas Nyah

-Mmm... Ya te acostumbraras

-No tienes porque tener miedo. Rómpele la nariz.

-Oigan eso no es tu celular Nico-chan

-Pensé que era el de Maki-chan

-Déjame ver también

-Bueno-Nico y Maki se apartan, para poder contestar la llamada

-¡Maldita sea Ayase! ¡Y su poder del consejo!

-¡Estúpida Nozomi! ¡Y sus pellizcos!...Bien si vamos a ir a algún lugar. Tiene que ser mi casa.

-¡Nya! Me alegra que cambiaran de opinión

-Callate Hoshizora

-Rin-chan no estamos de humor

Desde ayer en la tarde no he dejado de pensar en Maki y en todos los problemas que me trae…a veces desearía desaparecerla con un rayo láser…pero…esas cosas son difíciles de conseguir… por lo peligrosas que son. Para agilizar un poco las cosas Rin y Maki van a ir a comprar algunas cosas al mercado, mientras yo voy a recoger a mis hermanos a la guardería.

-¡Hey! Maki-chan te estas tardando mucho

-Es que… a mi me gusta elegir ingredientes de calidad.

-Sí, pero ya tardaste como quince minutos y solo has escogido dos tomates. Nya

-Es la culpa del vendedor por no traer….

-No le haga caso, nosotras vamos a tomar estos. Nya

-No vuelvas a taparme la boca

-Maki-chan si entiendes que tus palabras pueden ofender a la gente

-Si lo digo es por algo

-Maki-chan aplica el primero existo y luego pienso

-Que tonta, es primero pienso y luego existo

-Y por qué Maki-chan nunca lo aplica

-Claro que lo hago

-Mira Maki-chan cuatro Nico-chan. Nyah

-Odio que cambies de conversación constante….

A lo lejos puedo ver efectivamente a cuatro Nico. Ellos deben ser sus hermanos menores…Entonces con ellos pierde el tiempo…tal vez debería…

-Novios de one-tan

-¿Qué?-No entendí

-No digas tonterías Kotaro es obvio que ella es el novio de onee-chan-Una mini Nico me agarra del brazo

-No Kokoa, el novio de onee-san es ella ¿verdad?

-¡Pero Rin no puede tener dos novias!

-Entonces termina a la otra

-¡¿Nya?!

-Es suficiente, ya les dije en el camino que les iba a presentar a dos…

-Pretendientes, todavía onee-chan no se decide

-¡Nico-chan! ¡¿Por qué les dijiste eso?! Kayochin me va a regañar. Y a Rin no le gusta hacer enojar a Kayochin nya

-Yo no les dije nada. ¿Quién es Kayochin?

-Nadie le pone atención Rin. Ahora Rin esta triste nya. Ella es mi…

-Oigan ya basta. Por qué una mini Nico me está tomando del brazo.

-Si onee-chan te rechaza puedo ser tu novia.

-A mí nadie me rechaza

-Ya vez Kokoro, ella es la novia de onee-chan

-Es una lastima

-¡No! Ustedes lo malinterpretan… ¿lastima?

-¡Ok niñas ya basta! Ellas no son mis novias ni tampoco mis pretendientes. Sus nombres son Maki y Rin.

-Un gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es Kokoro y el de ellos es Kokoa y Kotaro. Lo siento si a veces podemos ser algo molestos. Nos emociona saber que Onee-san traiga nuevos amigos a la casa

-jujetes

-Maki-chan tengo un mal presentimiento de esto nyah

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo. Son solo niños

Se supone que estoy cuidando solo de tres niños, pero, al escuchar los gritos que hay en la sala. Me dicen que estoy cuidando de cinco.

-¡Rin! ¡Maki! ¡Se supone que me ayudarían a cuidar a los niños! ¡Mientras yo cocino!

-¡Eso intentamos!

-¡Vamos anda con mi hermana!

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a terminar a Kayochin!

-Ete gato no tiene cola.

-Perdón por no ser un gato nyah

-Maki-chan dame un beso indebido

-¡No! ¡No! Nico quítame a tu hermana

Ok es suficiente… Que escena tengo ante mis ojos Kokoa está sobre Maki mientras esta última esta tirada en el piso bocabajo. En un estado mejor Rin está sentada en el piso mientras se trata de defender de los juguetes que le lanza Kotaro y le enseña por así decirlo los colmillos a Kokoro.

-Maki aléjate de mi hermana

-¡Es lo que intento!

-No te preocupes Nico-chan. A Maki-chan solo le gustan las mayores. Kotaro déjame de arrojar cosas nya

-Por qué no les ponen la televisión

-No se nos ocurrió

-Buena idea nya- Rin se para y prende la televisión. Yo regreso a la cocina

¿Cuánto duro la tranquila? ¡Nada! No pasaron ni treinta minutos y ya se vuelven a escuchar gritos en la sala

-¡No hay nada que ver!

-¡Estoy aburrida!

-¡Hagan algo!

-¡¿Qué creen que somos?!

-jujetes

-Creo que piensan que somos sus juguetes nya

Listo ahora solo falta poner la mesa y puedo empezar a servir. También debo de ayudar a Maki y a Rin…

-Cuando tenía quince años, no pude preguntarle a la chica que me gusta si quería tener una cita conmigo. Ahora vivo sola con este gato.

-¡Nya!- Maki está sentada mientras acaricia a Rin de la cabeza

-Gato sin cola

-¡Es patético!

-Buu eso no es una historia de terror.

-¡Pues qué más se les ocurre!

-No les dije que…

-No hay nada interesante Onee-san

-Maki-chan y Rin nos dijeron que nos iban a entretener

-¡Nosotras nunca dijimos eso!

-Ok, yo les voy ayudar…pero…después de esto ya no las van a molestar ¿ok?

-¡Claro!

-¿Qué quieren que actuemos?

-Casita

-Buena idea Kotaro. Maki-chan será el papá, Onee-chan la mamá y Rin el bebé

-¡No! Rin-chan será el papá, Onee-san la mamá y Maki el bebé

-One-tan el bebé

-Ya basta. Dejen de pelear. Vamos a actuar de todas las formas

-Esto no parece que vaya a tener fin

-Comencemos de una vez nya

* * *

-Nico ya llegue

-Dame tu sueldo

-¡¿Qué, tan pronto?!

-¡Claro! Tenemos muchos gastos que solventar y una boca que alimentar-señalo a Rin

-Papá no seas tontito y dale el dinero a mamá nya

-¡Hey! Hoshizora los bebes no hablan

-Yo sí. Soy un bebé muy inteligente nyah

-Bebé tonto cuando aprenderás a decir miau

-Maki, qué te ocurre no insultes a nuestra…criatura

-Papá esta celoso de que yo paso más tiempo con mamá

\- Por supuesto que no. Si quieres puedes quedártela.

-Buu ese papá es patético-dice Kokoa

-Cierto primero le dice tonto a su bebé y luego le propone incesto. ¡Sáquenlo!-dice Kokoro

-Es que a papá primero le gusta existir y luego pensar ¿nya?

-¡Hoshizora! ¡Deja eso por la paz! Y es obvio que si me case con tu mamá es porque la quiero

-¡Qué lo demuestre! ¿No creen? ¡nyah!

-Siii

-aja ¿y luego?

-beso-dice Kotaro

-Buena idea Kotaro. Tienes que besar a mamá nya

-¡¿Besar?!-Este juego se está saliendo de control

\- Bien si eso es lo que quieren-Maki se acerca a mi

-Espera Maki no hagas tonterías-Trato de alejarla de mi con mi mano pero…puedo sentir sus labios en mi cachete.

-¡Ya está!

-Buuu papá es un cobarde

-Le faltan faldas-dice Kokoro

-Tenía que ser en la boca-dice Kokoa

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Vuélvelo a hacer!

-¡Cállate Hoshizora!

-Pero lo hiciste mal

-Pues si tanto sabes enséñame

-Muy bien me toca ser el papá nya

* * *

-Mi amor ya llegue. Dame algo de comer nya

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu sirvienta?

-No mi amor,nya…eso no me lo esperaba

-Miren eso pone a bebé Maki triste-Maki hace pucheros…simulando que va a llorar

-Maki-chan por qué estas llorando. No te preocupes yo te pondré feliz-Rin hace el intento de cargarla pero Maki le lanza manotazos

\- Buu Rin solo hizo al bebe enojar-dice kokoa

-Esta Rin-chan no conoce a sus hijos-dice kokoro

-¿Qué crees que tenga Nico-chan?

-No lose es un bebé muy raro

-Mira se puso rojo tal vez tiene calentura-Rin intenta tocarle la frente pero Maki le vuelve a responder.

-Rin-chan deja de tocar al bebé…Tal vez tiene hambre Maki ¿quieres tu mamila? -Maki niega con la cabeza

-¿Quieres que te cambiemos el pañal? Nya-Maki la mira fijamente y luego niega, le da un codazo a Kotaro y el solo asiente.

-Nuestra bebe es muy complicado

-Beso-dice Kotaro

-Cierto que te iba a enseñar…nyah…Nico ya te toca ser la bebita nya

-¡Hey! Se supone que tienes que hacer lo que te pidan –dice Maki mientras se para enfrente de Rin

-Sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras. Estoy tan orgullosa de nuestro bebé

-Yo lo hice

-Bien hecho Maki-chan eres muy obediente nya

-Ya dejen de pelear y continuemos

* * *

Desde que Maki y a Rin les toco ser los padres solo se me quedan viendo

-Maki-chan…gracias por darme esta bebita-Rin abraza por atrás a Maki y le soba la panza

-¡Espera! Yo la tuve

-¡Claro! Maki-chan parece más madre que Rin nyah

-Yo no tendría hijos tan feos-arrojo un camión de juguete a la cabeza de Maki

-Eres una grosera

-Ash…ya les dije que los bebes no hablan

-Yo hablo-dice Kotaro

-¿Qué edad tienes? Nico

-No conoce la edad de sus hijos. Es una mala madre-dice Kokoro

-Maki-chan casa vez me decepciono más de ti

-Bueno…pero…yo tuve al bebé. Sino Hoshizora

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces porqué es Hoshizora Nico

-Su nombre es Nishikino Nico

-¿Por qué están peleando por el dominio?-dice Kokoa

-Tal vez su instinto no les permite ser dominadas –Dice Kokoro

-¡Ya sé! Vayan a la cama-dice Kokoa

-¡¿Eh?! Oigan tranquilas-Maki se sonroja

-Kayochin se va a poner celosa –Rin pone cara de miedo

-¿Qué tiene de malo? La que duerma del lado derecho es la dominante y en el izquierdo la sumisa-dice Kokoro

-Ohhh ¡nya! Hagámoslo

-Nico ¿Dónde tienes una cama?-Me levanto y choco sus cabezas

-Hey ¿Qué hace?

-A Rin le duele nyah

-¡Ya basta! La comida esta lista desde hace rato

* * *

Después de terminar de comer, seguimos jugando, aunque, no fue tan activo como el juego de la casita después de una hora Rin y a Maki ya se tenían que ir, asi que, las estoy acompañando a un lugar donde ellas supieran como regresar a casa.

-Rin está muy cansada

-Yo igual como puedes aguantar esto Nico todo los días

-Ellos normalmente no son así

-Oigan está sonando un teléfono

-Es mío…bueno…Asi claro…Vamos bien…Si el sábado…Claro señor….bueno cualquier cosa que seas- Maki cuelga

-¡Rayos! ¡Nico! Ayase quiere devuelta su libro para prestarnos el tomo dos

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ni siquiera lo hemos empezado a leer el primero

-Bueno yo… tienes razón ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Por qué no estudian, mañana?

-Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos

-Y yo no vuelvo ahí sola

-Exageras…Rin-chan ¿puedes cuidar a mis hermanos mañana?

-Pero…mañana sale Kayochin de incapacidad

-Rin solo está inventando una excusa para no cuidarlos

-Eso no es cierto Maki-chan ¿me acabas de llamar, Rin? ¿Nya?

-Fue un error…

-Bueno si ustedes ya me consideran su amiga…creo que puedo hacerlo nya

-¿Estas seguras? Rin-chan

-Claro, ademas a Kayochin le gusta los niños pequeños

-Entonces mañana en tu casa Maki

-Pues sí

Bien ya nadie me va interrumpir… bueno en el capítulo de hoy nuestras chicas….

Hola! Chicos que bueno que estén disfrutando de este fic. También yo disfruto confundirlos xD jjaj ntc. En el próximo capítulo prometo aclarar algunas dudas.

Hoy tuvo más interacción Rin ;)

Hasta la próxima. Sigan leyendo el siguiente cap cx


	6. Chapter 6

En el capítulo anterior de **FRACASO DE HÉROES** nuestras heroínas se enfrentaron a muerte con los diablillos Yazawa, aunque perdieron, sangre, lágrimas y dignidad lograron salir vivas de ese duelo. Ahora Maki y Nico tendrán que enfrentar al tiempo…. ¿Lo lograran? Eso en unos instantes lo sabrán…

-¿Este es tu casa? Maki

-Tienes algún problema

-No, solo que…esperaba una mansión.

-La mansión es de mi mamá…papá y yo preferimos algo más pequeño.-Maki me invita a pasar a su departamento

-Con permiso-Este lugar es algo moderno

-No hay nadie, así que, no tienes porque ser tan formal

-Pero ¿no está tu hermana?

-Ella no vive conmigo. ¿Traes el libro?

-Sí, ¿tú lo compraste?

-No, se me paso-Maki y yo nos dirigimos a la sala. Nos sentamos en dos sillas del mismo lado y comenzamos a estudiar…

-¡Me rindo! Es imposible acabar esto en un día- Llevamos dos horas estudiando y todavía no hemos avanzado.

-¡Qué, eso es todo!

-Mejor preparémonos para el extra

-No digas tonterías

\- A ver pásame el libro…Bombas sorpresa, son bombas con estructura desconocida y su desactivación representa un riesgo en la vida del héroe que tiene el labor de desactivarla. Así que la sugerencia al momento de tener presente este tipo de artefacto es recordar que en sus manos está la vida de cientos de personas.

-Crees qué eso venga en el extra

\- Se supone, muchos prefieren renunciar antes de pasar ese examen

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me estas escuchando? Desactivar este tipo de bomba es mortal para cualquier héroe, incluso si es experimentado. ¿Quién quiere morir en un examen?

-Uff…Esto es complicado… tengo hambre. Prepara algo de comer Nico

-¿Crees que soy tu chacha?

-No, pero la comida de ayer estuvo bien

-¿Bien? Nunca volverás aprobar algo tan exquisito como mi comida.

-Está segura de que nunca

-Maki, tienes dinero ¿no? Pide algo a domicilio

-¿Por qué piensas que tengo dinero?

-Una vez que nos peleamos arrojaste mi celular del tercer piso, al día siguiente lo repusiste con Smartphone

-Bueno, hay algo que quiero probar desde hace tiempo-Maki se para y se dirige a la línea telefónica

-¿Vas a ordenar algún tipo de pizza?

-No, me gustaría probar esto

-¿Tacos a domicilio?

-Es una tortilla que puede contener carne y verdura, si quieres puedes ponerle salsa

-¿Salsa? Esa comida es típica de…Chile

-No, es mexicana

-Chile, México es lo mismo

-Por supuesto que no

-Están cerca ¿no? Así que es lo mismo

-Lo que tú digas entonces que ¿lo intentamos?

-Va

* * *

-Maki ¿estás bien? Estas toda roja

-¡Demo-nios! Mi len-gua arde

-Vez te dije que no le pusieras mucho de esa salsa roja

-Es que (Maki toma un buen trago de agua) pensé que tenía tomate

-Nunca imagine que a los chilenos les gustara sufrir con estas cosas

-¡Ya te dije que es de México!

-Están en América, es lo mismo

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?

-Ellos me pueden confundir con una coreana o con china, así que, también puedo hacer lo mismo

\- Por favor Nico, todo Japón te confunde con una chica de secundaria. Déjate de tonterías

-No son tonterías… ¡Chica de secundaria!

-A veces no entiendo como llegaste hasta tercer grado

-Eso a ti no te incumbe

-¿Sobornaste a algún maestro?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

-No lose, nunca me has hablado de ti

-Tú ¿quieres saber algo de mí?

-Pues no es que me importe pero si -ella empieza a jugar con su cabello

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Eso… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Si te cuento, no te burlaras de mí

-Te lo prometo

-Bien, primero tienes que saber porque decidí volverme heroína….Cuando tenía la edad de trece años mi familia estaba pasando por una mala situación económica. Mi padre perdió el trabajo y mi mamá no podía trabajar, estaba esperando a Kotaro. Fueron tres meses muy malos, mi padre solo se la pasaba buscando empleo y pidiendo prestado a mis abuelos. Un día por fin le hablaron de una buena empresa, todo parecía que marcharía bien, pero un día, mientras él sacaba el auto dos maleantes se le acercaron para robar su auto, ese era su medio de transporte, así que, se negó a dar las llaves, uno de los ladrones simplemente se hartó y le disparo en la cabeza. La noticia de la muerte de mi padre fue impactante y dolorosa, nunca esperas perder a alguien tan cercano, por eso, me prometí que ninguna otra familia pasaría por ese sufrimiento de perder a alguien.

-Nunca imagine que esa era tu motivación…siempre pensé que era para tener fama y dinero

-Y tu Maki ¿Por qué decidiste ser héroe?

-No esperes que sea una historia como la tuya…yo solo quería llevarle la contraria a mis padres…No te rías se suponía que no nos íbamos a burlar

\- Losé pero te pareces mucho a ella.

-¿A quién?

-A la razón por la que sigo aquí

-No te entiendo.

-Como sabrás para poder estudiar en la carrera de héroes en Otonizaka se necesita que sean grupos pares para que todas puedan trabajar en equipo de dos. En ese tiempo las chicas que fueron mis compañeras se molestaban conmigo, no les gustaba que me tomara enserio las practicas, decían que quería hacer todo yo sola. Eso hizo que muchas chicas se negaran a trabajar conmigo excepto Hisa.

-¿Hisa es la chica a la que me parezco?

-Así es, al igual que tú, ella solo estudiaba en la escuela con tal de contradecir a sus padres pero tenía sus razones ¿Cuáles son la tuyas?

-No son cosas que deberías saber

-Si no me dices, no te contare más sobre mí.

-Entiendo…Mi familia era algo muy importante para mí y pensé que a mis padres también les importaba, ellos siempre fueron mi ejemplo a seguir, por eso, quería ser doctora como ellos, pero un día mi madre engaño a mi padre con la que actualmente está casada. Ella simplemente decidió destruir lo que habíamos formado. Desde ese momento ya no quise seguir sus pasos.

-Y ¿tú hermana como lo tomo?

-No losé, ni siquiera es mi hermana, es la hija de la otra señora.

-¿No te llevas bien con ella?

-Mmm si, no es una mala chica pero también me trae problemas

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me pelee con Sonoda?

-La vez que estabas corriendo por los pasillos, gritando "No me golpees"

-Si lo dices así me haces ver ridícula, además, ella tenía una espada.

-Era de madera.

-Aun así duele. Bueno, ese es un ejemplo

-Pero ¿Por qué te mete en problemas con Sonoda? Sonoda es muy tranquila…al menos que… tú hermana sea la tercera integrante del grupo Star y sea novia de Sonoda

-Así es, mi hermana anda con Sonoda. Y esta última se pone de loca cuando le hablo a ella y a Honoka-chan.

-Maki debería de dejar coquetear con cualquier chica que se le pone enfrente

-De qué hablas, yo no hago esas cosas

-Toda esta semana estuviste siendo linda conmigo, me ibas a besar e incluso te salía tu voz de coqueteo que por cierto debes de dejar hacer parece que tienes gallos en la garganta

-Lo de la voz todavía la estoy perfeccionando y todo eso fue para que no te fijaras en Rin

-Envidiosa

-¡¿Eh?!

-Como Rin, es linda, amable y tiene unos brazos formados, tuviste miedo de que robara la atención.

-No seas ridícula. Nozomi me dijo que hiciera eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Nozomi?

-Ella me dijo que no era bueno en que te fijaras en Rin

-A mí ni si quiera me gusta Rin.

-Entonces ¿Por qué eres amable con ella? Desde un inicio le llamaste Rin-chan

-Nozomi me dijo que si era amable con ella, tú seguirías el ejemplo y serías amable conmigo.

-Pues Nozomi me dijo que Rin tiene novia y cuando lo supieras te ibas a poner de llorona al grado de ya no importante nada incluso las materias que estamos por reprobar.

-Y tú de tonta le creíste. Yo no soy así. Además ya sabía que Rin tenía novia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ayer estuvieron de gritonas…Y yo que pensé que Maki andaba de perro cuidando su territorio.

-No me compares con…

-Enserio Nozomi ¿te dijo eso?

-Que sí

-Maldita, me las pagara

-Debí imaginar que era algo sí.

-Maki, tú me ayudaras a ponerle un estate quieto

-No juegues, ni de broma le pongo una mano encima a Nozomi

-Eres una miedosa

-No eres quien para decirme eso. Tu solo lo dices porque Eli no te tiene en la mira

-Ash, debe haber una forma para que esas idiotas nos paguen todo lo que nos han hecho

-Por el momento no…tiene que ser cuando se gradúen para nunca volverlas a ver.

-Que locura. Pero nos la pagaran. Tal vez si…

-Ya no me dijiste la razón por la que sigues aquí

-Hisa es una chica rebelde, nunca le ha gustado seguir ordenes es por eso que cuando sus padres le dijeron que tenía que entrar a UTX. Ella se inscribió a Otonizaka

-¿UTX? La escuela del mal.

-Sus padres son supervillanos era lógico que su hija fuera villana

-¡¿Eras amiga de una villana?!

-No solo me hice su amiga…también fui su novia

-¡Novia!…Tienes unos gustos muy raros

-Te dije que no te burlaras. No lo entiendes porque nunca la conociste. Ella era alguien especial para mí, siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre fue confiable y segura de si misma. Cuando me veía desanimada decía que si las cosas no se daban es porque viene algo mejor. Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de Hisa.

-Y ¿Qué paso con ella?

-No lose, ella simplemente desapareció, este año no se inscribió.

-No crees que fue una forma de terminar contigo.

-De qué hablas.

-Esconderce es una nueva forma de romper con tu pareja, así te evitas dar explicaciones

-Si te sigues burlando te daré una patada en el trasero. Siento que algo le paso y yo la salvare.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto, tengo que regresarle todo lo que me dio.

-Si ese es el caso te prometo que te ayudare

-¿Enserio Maki?

-Claro, tú y yo somos compañeras ¿no? Ya me di cuenta que no eres la chica que pensaba que eras.

-¿Qué impresión tenías de mí?

-Será en otra ocasión. Mira la hora. Rin y su novia nos deben estar esperando con ese trio del mal.

-Mis hermanos no son tan malos

-Aja eso ni tú te lo crees

-Sabes parece que solo ocupamos el día para hablar de nosotras

-Cierto no parabas de hablar

-Igual tú.

Increíble en este capitulo se aclararon algunas cosas, eso significa que en el próximo capitulo sigue mi...

Hola a todos! xD por fin actualización ¿no?

Estos dos días estuve ocupado,así que, tuve que hacer el capitulo por partes (normalmente lo hago de corrido para no perder la inspiración.)

 **Guest:** Claro! te aviso :) pero ¿cómo? (no me gustaría hacer un spolier a todos ) . Bueno al menos ya es fijo el NozoEli :D

 **Catenpillar:** Que bueno que me aclaraste tu voto xD (pensé que querías HonoMaki)

Algo mas xD

1\. ¿Estoy decepcionando a algún seguidor HonoMaki? si es un sí hable ahora o calle para siempre cx

2\. Estoy haciendo un FF lemon (NikoMaki) jejeje voy a la mitad (me falta el lemon cx) pero me preguntaba sino había algún problema con que Maki narrara lo sucedió ya que Maki va a ser el chico y tengo la idea de que la mayoría de los lectores que sigue Love Live son chicas :3 ( yo soy chico) no sé si les podría ser desagradable (ese no es el objetivo del FF) tal vez exagero xD (pero ustedes opinen si quieren)


	7. Chapter 7

En el anterior capítulo de **FRACASO DE HÉROES** , Nico y Maki tuvieron sex…sex ¡¿sexo!? (El narrador se empieza a sonrojar) esperen…no se vayan al capítulo anterior eso…eso ¡No paso! ¿Quién escribió esto? ... ¿Es una broma del autor? ... este trabajo ya no me….

Son las cinco de la tarde...Eli y Nozomi no han salido de la dirección. La directora está hablando con ellas, de seguro es sobre las represalias que nos van a dar a las tres. Nosotras solo estamos esperándolas en el pasillo, sin hablar, sin poder mirarnos a los ojos. Rin está sentada y recargada en la pared con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Nico está más tranquila pero por su ceño sé que también está conteniendo sus emociones…Se supone que…al parecer la espera a terminado.

-Vengan conmigo- La primera en salir es Nozomi nos habla con una voz cálida…tal vez no fue tan malo…intento seguirla pero…

-Nishikino, la directora quiere hablar contigo-dice Ayase. Nozomi me dirige una mirada de preocupación. Lo que temía, le di una oportunidad a esta señora de hablar conmigo.

-Todo estará bien-dice Nozomi mientras me acaricia la cabeza

Al entrar veo una figura adulta, me ve con enfado y desaprobación. Al lado de ella esta Ayase por su semblante me puedo imaginar que no está de mi lado ¿Por qué no se quedó Nozomi?

-Buenas tardes señora Minami, ¿Cómo ha estado mi mamá y mi hermana?-la saludo con indiferencia y tomo asiento.

-¡Nishikino! no deberías….

-Calma Ayase sabes ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Para recibir un sermón de usted, de porque no debería estar aquí.

-Y estás de acuerdo con eso.

-No he dicho eso

-Arriesgaste la vida de tus compañeras y la tuya. Casi matan a un hombre…

-Nosotras solo nos estábamos protegiendo

-¿Protegerse? Dime en qué momento se estaban protegiendo, en el momento en que decidieron salir a la ciudad a jugar a ser héroes, tal vez cuando decidiste intervenir en una situación de alto riesgo o cuando Rin y Nico intentaron quitar el arma al agresor con tal de que él te dejara de apuntar el arma en la cabeza.

-Afortunadamente el arma se disparó contra él

-¡Afortunadamente!... ¿Al menos sabes que es ser un héroe?

-La verdad no, ni siquiera entiendo del porqué de esta escuela, sus reglas son estúpidas, ni si quiera podemos desarrollar nuestros "poderes" ya que debemos llegar a un nivel más alto de "madurez"

-Profesora Minami no le haga caso a Nishikino, solo está algo alterada por lo acontecido.

-No hables por mi Ayase

-Maki-san no sabes seguir órdenes ni respetar reglas, eres un peligro.

-Profesora Minami. Nozomi y yo hemos hablado sobre el comportamiento de Nishikino y Yazawa, creemos que en esta semana han mejororado bastante eso significa que ellas todavía pueden ser buenos héroes solo hay que darles tiempo.

-Ella no te hará caso. Solo le interesa complacer a mi madre.

-Maki-san, tu mamá y yo conocemos bien a nuestras hijas y sabemos cuáles son sus habilidades. Esto no es para ti.

-Si nos conocieran, sabrían que nunca quisimos ser parte de esta familia destripada.

-Si me vieras como una madre, esto sería distinto.

-Usted nunca me vera como su hija. Así que dejémonos de cuentos.

-Estas equivocada, cuando seas un adulto lo entenderás… Necesito tu renuncia para el martes.

-¡No puedes decidir eso!

-Tengo el deber de cuidar la integridad de mis estudiantes, y tu estancia aquí solo es una amenaza. Ni si quiera puedes salir a las calles sin ocasionar un caos.

-¡¿Qué pasara con Nico?!

-¿Quién es ella?

-Yazawa es la compañera de Nishikino. Son parte del equipo magnético

-Traes su expediente Ayase- Ayase le entrega un portafolio a la señora Minami

Ella solo le da una ojeada, empiezo a temer por su decisión, no sería justo para Nico.

-También necesito su renuncia para este martes.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Ella está a punto de graduarse. No la metas en esto.

-No importa, no tiene los conocimientos ni los comportamientos necesarios para servir a la sociedad.

-No te perdonare que arruinenes los sueños de Nico.

-Es mejor que renuncien, una expulsión afecta más a su expediente.-Ella se voltea, imponiendo su última decisión sobre nosotras. La impotencia invade mi cuerpo. Tengo ganas de gritarle y decirle que si ella no hubiera arruinado nuestra familia esto nunca hubiera pasado. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. No puedo más tengo que salir de aquí.

No llegue muy lejos, antes de poder salir de la puerta principal, alguien agarra mi brazo

-¡Suéltame!-Volteo y es Ayase ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Tenemos que hablar- Eso fue lo último que me dijo, sin embargo, durante todo el camino ha guardado silencio. A veces veo que intenta decirme algo pero se detiene enseguida, este es una fase que no conocía de Ayase. Entramos a un local donde vende algunos postres y nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro personas.

-¿Quieres algo?-Por fin decide hablar

-No-A pesar de mi respuesta decido ver el menú. Tal vez algo se me antoje.

-¿Estas segura? Yo invito

-Esto no es una cita ¿verdad?- Nada que me agrade.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

-Sabes, hay personas que desearían estar en tu lugar- dice Ayase, espero a que ella tome su orden.

-Desearían ser un fracaso y solo hacer desastres

-No, tener la oportunidad de quitarse la responsabilidad de cuidar a la sociedad toda su vida.

-No creo que exista alguien así.

-Yo soy un ejemplo.

-¿Por qué?

-A veces solo siento que es un peso en mis hombros-No lo puedo creer, la gran Ayase, quiere renunciar.

-¿Es verdad?

-Por supuesto, es alguien que no le gusta sentirse en peligro- dice Nozomi, se acerca a nosotras y toma asiento.

-¡Nozomi! Tampoco es para contarle tanto

-Lo siento Elichi, solo quería hacer reír a nuestra hija

-¡Nozomi!

-Ustedes son raras.

-Aunque nunca imagine que mi Elichi se abriera con alguien más. Tal vez debería considerar una nueva rival.

-Deja decir cosas raras. No me metan en un triángulo amoroso

-No es necesario, ya estás en uno.

-¿Eh?

Hablar con ellas no es tan malo, incluso, ver a avergonzada a Ayase a cada minuto me da cierta felicidad. Casi siento que puedo olvidar mis problemas pero…Nico

-Hay algo más que te preocupe Maki-chan

-Nada importante

-Por ese gran suspiro puedo decir que no es cierto

-Pues es sobre Nico no sé cómo darle la noticia

-No te preocupes. Nosotras le avisaremos a Nicochi.

-Debería hacerlo yo ¿no?

-No es algo fácil de decir. Tienes que descansar y pensar lo ocurrido Maki-chan-Nozomi me acaricia la cabeza, seguida por Ayase.

-Maki deberías de hacer lo que te dice Nozomi- Ayase ¿me llamo Maki?

-Gracias Nozomi y…Eli-Vamos Maki no te sonrojes, trato de ignorarlas pero al darme la vuela puedo ver a Eli también sonrojada.

-Lo que me temía una nueva rival, la prefieres porque es más joven que yo ¿no?

-¡Nozomi!- Esta chica es buena me tiendo en problemas a todo el mundo. Después de eso no tarde mucho en irme, es incómodo estar con una pareja de enamorados.

¡Es suficiente! ¡Todo el mundo me interrumpe! ¡Nadie ha notado mi ausencia en toda la historia! ¡¿Soy el innombrable?! ! ¡Estoy harta que esto gire en torno a Maki-chan! ¡Esto no fue lo que el autor me prometió! ¡No tengo porque soportar esto! después de todo ¡Nací para hacer el mal! Jajaja (dice una chica mientras acaricia una albaca) porqué sigues sin decir mi nom…

Hola :D

Y07: Gracias me siento alagado xD entonces empezare a trabajar en ello

SilentCrusade M: Chocalas! xD jajaj ya no me siento tan solo. Genial! mis FF siguen siendo graciosos.

Mezfit: Claro esa pareja aguantara hasta que un autor salvaje aparezca jajaj ntc xD

Nos leemos pronto jaja...creo (no se preocupen todos los comentarios se toman en cuenta ;) )


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Honoka-chan!-Desde hace tiempo estoy intentando alcanzarla, sin embargo, a pesar de sentir que aumento mi velocidad al correr es en vano es como si nunca…

-Esa canción fue hermosa Maki-chan

¿Pero qué rayos? Hace un momento estaba intentando alcanzar a Honoka-chan y evitar que saliera de la escuela. Y ahora estamos aquí en lo que parece ser el salón de música ¿se tocar el piano?

-¿Te gusto?

-Sí, es la canción de amor más hermosa que me han dedicado-¿Canción de amor?... ¿Me acabo de declarar? No lo recuerdo…pero, si le gusto eso…

-Significa que aceptas mis sentimientos

-¿Eh?- ¿Por qué pone esa cara?...Desearía saber que está pasando

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿No?

-Ahhh eso….No

-Espera, dijiste que… no- Ella se sienta del otro lado de la banca, estoy empezando a detestar su sonrisa, ¿se está burlando de mí?

-Lo lamento Maki-chan. Me gusta alguien mas…pero siempre podemos ser a-mi-gas

-Deja golpearme en el hombro…no soy estúpida… ¡¿Quién es la que te gusta?!

-¡Idiota!

-¿Nico? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Ohh! ¡Ella es la que me gusta, Maki-chan!

-¡¿Qué?!- Esto es raro ¿Por qué le gusta Nico? Espera… Nozomi me dijo que estoy en un triángulo amoroso eso significa que si… a mí me gusta Honoka, a Honoka le gusta Nico entonces a Nico le….

-¡Nico! ¿Yo te gusto? ¿No?

-¡Ni loca! A mí me gusta Ho-no-ka

-¡Genial! ¡Mi amor es correspondido!-dice Honoka alegremente

-Pero Nozomi dijo…

-No entiendo porque sigues creyendo en Nozomi y en todas sus mentiras

* * *

Honoka y Umi se encuentran en la habitación de Maki, esta última está teniendo un raro sueño

-Crees que deberíamos despertarla…parece como si tuviera un mal sueño. No deja de repetir esa debí ser yo…

-En ese caso, quítate Honoka es momento de que yo la despierte

-No, Umi-chan no le vayas… (Umi le da un gran golpe en la cabeza a Maki)…Ya no habla, la dejaste inconsciente.

-Lo lamento, así funciona contigo

-No todas las personas somos iguales

-Ya dije que lo siento

* * *

 _45 minutos después_

Maldita sea este dolor de cabeza es insoportable…la luz es insoportable…estar en esta cama es insoportable…ver a Honoka es

-Buenos días Maki-chan

Esto es desconcertante ¿Qué hace Honoka en mi habitación? A caso es de esos sueños donde sueñas que estas soñando…

-Eres un sueño-poco a poco intento tocarle la mejilla a Honoka…ella no retrocede simplemente se sonroja

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-Mi vista cambia a esa voz insoportable…

-O tal vez es una pesadilla

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-dice Sonoda amenazándome con una taza mientras derrama todo el té

-Umi-chan ¡No! No necesitamos volverla a dejar inconsciente

-¿Me dejaron inconsciente? Más bien ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No encontramos a Kotori en ninguna parte-No me suena

-¿Quién es Kotori?

-Ya llevas dos Nishikino a al siguiente, te clavare mi espada

-No lo harás

-Quieres arriesgarte

-¡Ya basta!... Kotori-chan es el nombre de tu hermana Maki-chan ¿No lo sabias?

\- Yo…lo lamento

-Vez te dije que esta chica no nos serviría de nada. Vámonos Honoka

-Desde cuando no la encuentran

-Desde ayer en la tarde-dice Honoka

-Bien voy a vestirme y les ayudare a buscarla ¿Para eso vinieron? ¿No?

-No es necesario-dice Umi a punto de salir de la habitación

-Vamos Sonoda. Tres personas son mejor que dos

-Tiene razón Umi-chan

-Bien pero es mejor que no nos metas en problemas ya me entere lo que sucedió ayer.

-Ya sé, salió en las noticias

-¿Creen que algún villano la haya secuestrado?-dice Honoka con una voz angustiada…debería de dejar el asunto de ayer a un lado

-Lo dudo, ningún imbécil se atrevería a tocar a algún integrante del grupo Star.

-Tal vez algo la hizo enojar-Si vive con nuestras madres no lo dudaría

-En realidad tienes cierta razón, desde hace tiempo la vi enojada, diciendo palabras al azar, y ayer se despidió de una manera inusual…debí acompañarla a su casa a noche.

-Umi-chan no tienes toda la culpa… yo no note su cambio de actitud

-Entonces si Kotori huyo de casa lo mejor sería dejarle el trabajo a un súper héroe real…eso es lo que diría la gran directora Minami-san-Obvio que lo último lo dije con sarcasmo

-No podemos, Kaede piensa que tuvimos una pijamada con ella

-¿Quién es Kaede?

-Kaede es la mamá de Kotori-chan

-¡Hey! ¡Nishikino! ¡¿Es enserio!?

-Perdóname, nunca me ha interesado conocerlas

-Al menos deberías de saberte sus nombres

-Sí, ya me di cuenta

-No queremos meter en problemas a Kotori-chan

-Entiendo

-Ok Honoka y Nishikino es mejor que encontremos a Kotori antes de que Minami-san descubra que es una mentira lo de la pijamada…Lo mejor sería separarnos….

Después de eso Sonoda, me dio una foto de Kotori y una descripción detallada de cómo es cada milímetro del cuerpo de Kotori desde la cabeza a los pies y no exagero hay cosas que no debí enterarme para esto. Tenemos que buscarla por toda las zonas donde pensemos que podría estar… y al final Sonoda tenía razón, creo que no soy de ayuda…no conozco a mi hermana Kotori

-Increíble Sonoda corre muy veloz-creo que dejo un rastro de polvo al irse

-Kotori-chan siempre le ha dado energías a Umi-chan

-Hey Honoka sé que les dije que les ayudaría pero creo que…

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo- Ella da media vuelta y señala hacia adelante

-Por supuesto… a donde vamos primero

-¡Al zoológico!

-¿Zoológico?

-Lo primero que deberías de saber de Kotori-chan es que a ella le gusta muchos los animales, además, y ayer integraron un nuevo animal….

-¿Cuál?

-La alpaca ya sabes ese animal que es originario de Uruguay

-Mmm creo que es de Perú

-Uruguay, Perú es lo mismo –Calma Maki no vale la pena corregirla, solo te va a decir que si a ella la confunde con una coreana entonces ella también puede confundirlos pero aun así…

-Uruguay y Perú son diferentes países

\- Si lo recuerdo Uruguay es capital de Perú

-¿Qué?

-Perdón, estuve a punto de reprobar geografía, Perú es capital de Uruguay ¿no?

-Sabes, mejor hablemos de otra cosa…

* * *

-Maki-chan…Mas cerca

-Espera Honoka-Flash

Desde que llegamos al zoológico solo nos hemos estado tomando fotos, es divertido…pero, a veces Honoka simplemente me abraza, pega nuestros cuerpos, se sube a mi espalda…con la excusa de que debemos tomarnos fotos ¡Con casi todos los animales! No es que me moleste pero…me da algo de vergüenza

-jaja En todas las fotos has salido graciosas Maki-chan

-Es tu culpa por pegarte mucho

-Es que sino no saldríamos las dos en la foto…aunque en esta solo sale nuestra frente

-En esa dónde estamos

-Creo que estábamos…en el área de los osos o algo así

-Oh si el oso pardo y el panda estaban lindos…Tomemos otra foto de nuevo ahí, pero, primero vayamos al área de los felinos.

-Va va va pero también hay que ir a la tirolesa y acariciar lo conejos y cuyos

-¿Tienen tirolesa? Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí. Ha cambiado mucho- La última vez que vine al zoológico fue a los once años

-Yo ni lo noto con eso que a Kotori-chan le gusta venir con Umi-chan y yo… ¡Maki-chan! Tenemos que ir con las alpacas.

-Cierto lo olvide…bueno vayamos…-tomo de la mano a Honoka y seguimos caminando…creo que vi algo en la entrada

-No, Maki-chan por aquí…Deben de estar en los establos-No tardamos mucho en llegar ahí

\- Hey Honoka, aquí no hay nada

-Disculpe señorita ¿Dónde están las alpacas?

-Lo lamento chicas, los tenemos guardados por seguridad de ustedes y del zoológico

-¿Por qué?

-Ayer en la tarde desapareció una de las alpacas y alguien ataco a un niño estando aquí.

-¿Atacaron a un niño?

-No sabemos si haya más razones pero por el video al parecer el niño le llamo llama a la alpaca- lo último lo dice susurrando la señorita.

-No entiendo, porque alguien lastimaría a otra persona por llamar llama a la alpaca, son idénticas

\- No digas eso Maki-chan. Esos dos animales son muy distintos.

-Bueno y saben quién hizo esto. Ya llamaron a los supuestos héroes.

-Para ellos estas cosas no tienen importancia. Creen que fueron niños que hicieron una broma y pronto la regresaran

-Ok gracias-Honoka y yo nos despedimos de la señorita

-Pásame el número de Sonoda. Tenemos que hablarle

* * *

¿Dónde estarás, Kotori?...Ya busque en el Mundo de las telas…en el Mundo del peinado y en el Mundo del diseño…Tal vez en el Mundo del peluche…espero que estés ahí, sino a este paso la señora Minami descubrirá que es mentira …Una llamada de Nishikino.

-Bueno

-Hey, ya la encontraste Sonoda

-No ¿y ustedes?

-Tampoco fuimos al zoológico a ver a las alpacas pero…desaparecieron…otra cosa rara que ocurrió fue que un niño casi lo pulveriza un rayo al llamar llama a la alpaca

-¡Ustedes solo están, teniendo una cita! ¿Verdad? Ya me las pagaras Nishikino

-No digas ton….-Corto la llamada, solo deberían llamarme para decirme si saben algo sobre Kotori….Otra llamada

-¡Nishi…

-Mi amor, no te angusties, estoy bien

\- ¿Kotori? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí mi amor, necesito que vayas a la entrada de mi casa

-¿Para qué?

-Tu solo ven, es una sorpresa jajajaj (se escuchan truenos en la línea de Kotori)-cuelga el teléfono

-No hay nada que temer es solo mi linda Kotori

Maldita solo habla por hablar, ni si quiera sabe lo que estamos haciendo y solo me regaña de cosas que no están pasando…

-Honoka ¿quieres otro pastel? Yo invito

-¡¿Enserio?! Gracias Maki-chan. La verdad Umi-chan no me deja comer postres

-No entiendo porque te juntas con ella, es muy explosiva

-Umi-chan es mi amiga de infancia al igual que Kotori-chan

-¿era así cuando la conociste?

-Un poco pero se fue agudizando con el tiempo, su papá es muy estricto, ya que él fue un gran héroe.

-Ah entiendo y ¿Cómo es Kotori?

-Ella es una chica muy amable, noble, llena de bondad…es por eso que Umi-chan se enamoró de ella… Maki-chan ¿es verdad que las expulsaron de la escuela?

-En realidad vamos a renunciar el martes. No entiendo porque nos hace esperar lo mejor sería entregárselo el lunes.

-El lunes no se puede

-¿Por qué?

-Va a venir A-rise a nuestra escuela

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Maki-chan necesita ver más televisión…

-Y Honoka debería leer un libro de geografía o conseguir un mapa

-¡Mala! Ya no te voy a decir si te sigues burlando de mi – ese puchero es realmente lindo

-Bien ya no lo haré

-A-rise es el mejor grupo de supervillanos juveniles

-¿Y por qué van a venir a la escuela? Son los malos

-No losé. También nosotras haremos una visita a su escuela

-No creo que sea bueno que hagan eso, es como invitar a tu enemigo a saber cuáles son tus debilidades.

-Aunque en segundo año te dicen que nunca puedes saber quién es tu enemigo….

* * *

No puedo hacerlo, realmente me da miedo tocar el timbre de la casa de la señora Minami. La voz de Kotori era diferente…además que la risa y esos truenos me hicieron poner la piel de gallina… ¡Alto! Soy la heredera de la familia Sonoda, una gran heroína valiente y con honor…una llamada

-Ahh…Bueno

-Umi-chan llevas mucho tiempo esperando en la puerta. Vamos toca el timbre...

-Pero…Kotori si lo hago no me pasara nada.

-No puedo prometerte eso Umi-chan. Vamos hazlo por mí

-Por ti… Kotori- Tome un gran suspiro, me acerque lentamente a la puerta…y toque el timbre. En un instante sentí como mi cuerpo pesado, creo que mi estómago se va a salir por mi boca y perdí el poco aire que tenía…

-¿Qué te pareció el tobogán? Umi-chan será la nueva entrada a nuestra guariada.

-Fue horrible pensé que iba a morir

-No aguantas nada Umi-chan

-Kotori ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Honoka y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti

-No llores por Kotori, Umi-chan. Ella nunca volverá

-Pero estas aquí enfrente de mí

-No, Yo soy la gran Minalinsky jajaja (suenan unos truenos detrás de ella)

-¿Minalinsky?

-Es mi nombre de villana Umi-chan. Mina de Minami, sky de cielo aunque a lin todavía no le encuentro significado

-Lin puede ser por vocaloid

-Mmm pero creo que es len

-Lo cambiamos por derecho de autor

-Umi-chan no fue gracioso...Sabes Umi-chan, Honoka, tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntas desde pequeñas, Honoka siempre ha sido despistada e inocente pero tú siempre estabas observando y te dabas cuenta de que disfrutaba de hacer daño.

-Eso no es cierto siempre has sido pura de corazón.

-Y a pesar de conocerme…quisiste que fuera tu novia. Sabiendo que eres una Sonoda.

-No, tú siempre quisiste ser…

-No mientas, sabemos que la razón de querer se heroína, es porque era hija de dos superhéroes y debía de abstenerme de mis deseos crueles…pero ahora… ¡Soy libre! (Kotori empieza a cantar la canción de frozen let it go)

-¿Por qué haces esto Kotori?

-Yo soy una chica mala Umi-chan y quiero ser villana

* * *

-Aquí está bien Maki-chan. Ya estás muy lejos de tu casa

-Por mi te dejaba hasta tu casa. Me gusto estar contigo Honoka-chan

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Me encanta cuando Maki-chan es amable y atenta.

-Gracias a Nico también le gusta mi modo coqueteo- Maki-chan se ve linda nerviosa…ella dijo ¿Nico?

-¿Eh? ¿Nico?

-No me hagas caso…no sé de qué estoy hablando

-Bueno nos vemos mañana

-¿mañana?

-Deberías hacer un último intento. Yo te animare

-Gracias-Ella se aleja

¡Hoy, fue un grandioso día! Maki-chan y yo estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo, platicamos y nadie nos interrumpió. Me gustaría que siempre fuera así…mmm siento que algo estoy olvidando. Bueno si es importante lo recordaré…

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Eh?- El papá de Umi y la mamá de Kotori están aquí…

-Honoka ¿Dónde has estado?, Umi y Kotori han desaparecido

 _Sigan leyendo el siguiente capitulo de **FRACASO DE HÉROES**_

Hola! :D

Guest (cap 5): jejej que bien que te gusto el capítulo :3 si Kokoa es una loquilla

Guest (cap 7): lo lamento, espero que este capitulo sirva como bendita para tu kokoro :3 y Hanayo solo se cayo de la moto xD por eso la pobre de Rin se quedo sola

Mezfit: Genial! advertencia ¡No confíes en Nozomi! o tal vez si...a ella solo le gusta dar spoilers xD

Sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo de **FRACASO DE HÉROES**


End file.
